


Good little [REDACTED]

by chibihaley



Series: Collection of D&D Oneshots [2]
Category: D&D - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Based On a D&D Game, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drow, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, Fusion threesome, Ghost/human/drow relationship, Lemon, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Multi, NSFW, Other, Polyamory, Possessed, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, S&M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, Trauma, drow/human relationship(s), mentions of sexual abuse, one of them is a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibihaley/pseuds/chibihaley
Summary: Do you ever write porn until 3 AM for your DM because it’s just too damn intriguing to think about what sex is like for someone who just fused with the ghost that’s been haunting them for almost thirty years?





	Good little [REDACTED]

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most NSFW thing I’ve ever written. Oh also, I’ve mentioned it before but it’s worth a reminder to note that Sybille is not actually a little girl- she is in fact older than Kel by decades, she just has an identity disorder that causes her to act like she’s much younger than she is.

Kel shrugs off their coat and hangs it over Millicent’s desk chair. She was still staring at them, perplexed. They are the same, and yet everything is different. They smile more, without covering their mouth as they are wont to do to hide their missing teeth. Words like “fun,” and, “cute,” and, “exciting” are generously sprinkled into their vocabulary. The way they move, the things that catch their eye, even the way they smell was all slightly off. They even casually roll up the sleeves of their black shirt, exposing their forearms. If Millicent didn’t know any better, she would assume this is someone doing a bad impression of her partner. 

“You’re sure you’re okay?” She asks skeptically.

Kel saunters over to her with their new confident gait and bends down to wrap their arms near the small of her back and rests their forehead just above hers. “Honestly, my dear, I’ve never felt better.” 

They catch her lips, softly, letting the charcoal paint stain their mouth. They pull apart, hanging inches away to savor her breath. Then back again, with more force and eagerness to taste her. Millicent knows this dance well, and bites their bottom lip which elicits a low growl from them. She takes a second away to lick her lips and squints at her tall lover. 

“You taste sweet.” She mindlessly plays with the collar of their shirt. “Has Sybille been making you eat candy?” 

“Sort of?” They shrug. “It’s more like I’ve been eating it without realizing.”

She furrows her brow and cocks her head curiously. “I thought that sweets gave you headaches?”

“Not anymore.” They smirk and she melts. “Do you want some?”

She considers this. Perhaps she would ordinarily refuse, but seeing where this was going it could make for a fun prop. She bites her plump, oil slicked lip and nods. 

Kel gives her a parting kiss before searching their cloak for the flesh pouch. With little trouble they exhume a blood red, spherical lollipop. Sybille’s favorite. They dispose of the wrapper and hand it to Millicent, but instead of simply taking it into her hands, she bends forward and takes it into her mouth. She looks up at them seductively and paws at Kel’s hand still gripping the stick. She takes it deeper, her lips hitting Kel’s fingertips. They stare in aroused awe at how Millicent has transformed this innocent piece of candy into something vaguely phallic and painfully sexy. She sucks the sweet sugar from it and licks her lips, slowly. 

Kel, without a second thought, immediately crashes into those sweet, sugar coated lips and backs her onto her bed. She falls into the sheets gracefully and steals the lollipop from them in one fell swoop. She busies herself with licking seductively as she waits patiently for them to undress her. 

Kel grabs the back of their shirt, and just as they are about to pull it over their head a giggle escapes from their throat accompanied by the thought of, “I kissed Millicent.”

They release the grip on their shirt and back away from their unfairly attractive girlfriend until their back hits the opposite wall. 

“No. No, no, no.” They say, dismayed more than anything else.

Millicent is used to sudden shifts, especially in the bedroom, and doesn’t take offense or think anything bad of their backtracking. She simply sits up and studies Kel’s face- paying close attention to their eyes once they open them. 

“Sybille?” She assumes.

“Yes.” Kel groans, but Millicent notices that their eyes are still that pale silver she fell in love with. She raises a brow and continues licking her treat. 

“We’re...” They look defeated. “One, now. So that means...”

The lollipop slowly descends from Millicent’s lips as her eyes widen in realization. Then confusion. Then her usual apathy. Kel wishes they had that rapid fire kind of acceptance. “So that means she feels what you feel?”

“That means I can’t...” They expel a frustrated sigh, fumbling for the right words and failing. “I can’t fuck you anymore. At least... not without Sybille also fucking you.” The words taste like acid on their tongue. 

“Is she okay with that?” Millicent asks.

“No, it’s fine.” Kel responds in what Millicent assumes is Sybille. “I’ll just be quiet.” Their whole body language shifts to something more open and expressive when it happens so Millicent is certain that was Sybille. Weird. “This is a bad idea.” What is obviously Kel continues.

Millicent gets on all fours and reaches to place the lollipop on a nightstand she’ll prestidigitize later. Then, she beckons with her finger for Kel to come closer.

Kel reluctantly accepts. They join Millicent on her bed. The size of her mattress leaves much to be desired, but the arrangement is a reflection of her personality, dressed with black silken blankets and adorned with lavishly laced pillows. She turns so that Kel can untie the laces of her corset. Kel is relieved to find that the ties are snug but not so tight that they’re tearing like before. They plant kisses at the back of her neck, her shoulders, down her spine and across her shoulder blades as they unlace her. They have grown quite adept in the act, having repeated it so many times they could probably manage it blind folded. Which, might be a fun experiment to try at a later date. One experiment at a time. They cringe at the many potential ways Sybille may find to turn this night into a humiliating disaster. She pouts at the presumption. 

Millicent waits until the laces are at a slack that allows her to unhook the fastenings in the front, appreciating Kel’s shower of kisses. Once released, she turns to them and lets them pull down her garments as she lifts their shirt up. Kel pulls their shirt off the rest of the way for her and tosses it to the floor. They waste no time cupping their hand to her breast and taking it into their mouth. Millicent gasps and arches her back to press into their hot, wet mouth. 

Sybille knows that what Kel does with Millicent is everything her mommy taught her is what men will do to ruin her. But she didn’t know that something so silly was included in the process. She chuckles softly into Millicent’s breast, and their breath hitting the saliva sends a chill across Millicent’s body that makes her claw into their shoulder. Sybille notices that Kel likes that, a lot. She nearly rolls their eyes, of course they like that. They grit their teeth in annoyance which translates to unintentionally biting Millicent.

She moans breathlessly, “Teeth...”

Kel unclenches, not realizing how hard they were biting with the side of their mouth of course, and swirls their tongue into the marks apologetically. Once that breast is thoroughly abused, they move on to the other. Sybille wonders how long this is supposed to last. It makes Kel almost frustrated that Sybille ISN’T enjoying every second of this. Millicent is hot as fuck, everyone wants to suck on her tits, what an ungrateful little cunt.

“Teeth...” Millicent reminds them, but though they release their jaw they just suck harder, giving her a hickey. She growls and pulls their hair. A simultaneous “yes” and “no” runs through their head. They let go of her breast faster than they intended, but it encourages Millicent to take her clothes off faster. She rises and presses her lips against their lips and swirls her tongue with theirs sloppily as she frantically unfastens her skirts, only breaking away to step out of the fabrics. 

Once done, she crawls on top of Kel. They admire the bruises and marks they left on her erect nipples and notes that it’s something she’ll surely feel tomorrow. She eyes the smug look on Kel’s face with mock contempt. She reaches under her bed, still mounting them, and pulls out a small pepper. She crushes it with her teeth and smoke pours from her nose and pools against Kel’s skin. They gasp at the hot steam that licks against their chest and trickles down their abdomen. She wraps her transmuted claws around their neck and squeezes. Their breath hitches in a mixture of arousal and fear. She keeps one hand wrapped snugly around their neck and trails her other nail down their chest, splitting seams from their bindings, leaving lines of white- not deep enough to draw blood, but enough for them to beg with their eyes. Although she can’t tell if it’s a look of “deeper,” or “stop.”

She bites down at the hem of their pants and breathes steam down onto their pelvis. A strangled sound comes from their throat as they buck their hips into the burning sensations. 

“Oh, gods.” They moan, more distressed than she’s familiar with, but encouragement never the less. She tugs down their bottoms. They reach to stop her despite it being too late and beg, “No, don’t.”

She slaps them, minding her claws but unable to prevent a small nick to their eyebrow. 

Kel loves being slapped, Millicent discovered completely by accident when counterproductively attempting to save them. It’s become a staple in the bedroom ever since. She swears they once got off to slaps to their face alone. She doesn’t mind, but sometimes she has to deny them this when the bruising starts to become too noticeable, which is just as fun to torture them with. She loves her masochistic brat.

But this is an entirely new reaction. Kel curls into themself and holds their face delicately. They look at her with big, gleaming, innocent eyes that ask her what they did wrong to deserve such cruel treatment. It stirs a sensation inside that Millicent is not familiar with. The feelings grow when a big tear drips from Kel’s right eye and onto her sheets. She’s never seen them look so small and fragile. 

The transmutation practically washes away from her as she slowly scoops Kel into her arms and shushes them. 

“How come you slapped Kel?” They whimper. “Have I been bad?”

“No,” Millicent coos, experiencing a bit of whiplash from the transition but finding a twisted enjoyment in this as well. “You’ve been a very good girl.”

Kel’s eyebrow visibly twitches at the phrase, but Sybille brightly smiles. “My mommy always said I was bad and that’s why bad things happen to me.”

Millicent gently lays Sybille onto her pillows. “I’m your mommy now, okay?” 

Kel furrows their brows, unsure of what to think of this. But they could feel the praise warming Sybille’s core and had to admit that Millicent’s soft, nurturing voice is something they’ve never heard before. It soothes their nerves. They like the way she twirls the hair that fell out of their pony tail around their ear. They like her soft kisses that she pecks all over their forehead and cheek and nose. Sybille does too. She laughs and Kel feels the blush rise to their cheeks. It fills them with jealousy, however, they aren’t sure if they’re allowed to be jealous when Millicent is still kissing them. It is perhaps the strangest compromising situation they’ve ever found themself in.

“You are very special.” She whispers into their ear and it sends giddy shivers down their spine. “You know that right?”

Kel nods, feeling patronized and bashful all at once. 

“And you’re mine?” Millicent asks sweetly. Kel nods again, more confidently. “That’s right.” She coos and pets their face. “You’re mommy’s special little one.” 

Okay, this is something Kel can get behind. Warmth was starting to spread through their body in different ways than usual. 

“Do you want mommy to teach you something new?”

“Yes.” They answer.

“Yes, what, sweetheart?” She prompts.

“Yes, please, m-mommy.” The words felt foreign leaving their lips. Their face is hot, deep, deep violet now. Where Sybille feels comfort, Kel feels shame, but in both respects it makes them wet.

Then Millicent lets out this devilish chuckle, teeth shining between her dark lips. She pinches their cheek. “You’re so cute.”

Where Kel feels hot rage and defiance, Sybille feels flattery and security. Part of them wants to bite her fingers to inspire some punishment, the other part wants to snuggle into her touch. Before they can decide, Millicent descends their torso and swirls a placating thumb across the inside of their bare thighs. They instinctively close their legs, but Millicent kisses the scarred skin there softly and shushes them again. 

“It’s okay, honey. I’m not going to hurt you.” She gently spreads their legs apart. “This is your reward for being so good.”

“Reward?” They don’t realize until the word comes out that they’re trembling.

“Yes, sweetie. You’re perfect.” Kel feels the tears at their eyes, but this time it’s because they are touched and so vulnerable. They want to give themself to Millicent, the only girl who understands them, who knows what they have been through and still thinks they’re perfect. There’s even a separate part of Kel that wants Sybille to experience the bliss that is Millicent’s love, especially for her first time since she was so badly mistreated as a child. 

“Are you ready?” Millicent asks. 

They nod.

“Let me hear you say it.” She commands.

“I’m ready, mommy.” They begrudgingly oblige. Kel hates the nickname. It’s so juvenile and humiliating, and the fact that Sybille is the one who unabashedly makes them say it feels like a violation of their dignity. Millicent, however, loves the sound of it, as much as she loves the tortured strain on their face the second they say it. “Please.” Kel adds with spite, though Sybille is unsure.

She plants kisses one by one along their tattooed thighs and the perimeter of their entrance. Kel feels the panic rise like coals warming to a fire in the pit of their stomach. They help Sybille breathe slowly and grab their other hand as if they are holding hers. She tightly grips back. It is then that Kel feels Sybille’s love for them.

The reason she possessed Kel in the first place was to save their life from being taken by their own hands. She was envious of their friends, and couldn’t stand to see them throw their life away just when it was beginning to get so much better. She’s always admired them and cared for them deeply. To feel Kel wanting to protect her as well... she’s never felt more accepted than in this moment. 

Kel feels horrible that it took them so long to realize. They hope giving her the fuck of her life might serve as reconciliation for all the pain they put her through.

But this brings more pain, at least at first. Sybille, regardless of how gently Millicent presses her lips between their legs, screams and thrashes, trying to get away from her mouth. Phantom rope burns sear on her ankles and she vividly recalls how that was only a sign that there was so much more agony left to endure. Millicent wraps her arms around their legs to hold them in place and begins to hum a simple lullaby off the top of her head, not realizing it may have been the last one her mother sang to her. Kel squeezes their own hand and traces small patterns with their thumb. They open their bleary eyes to meet with Millicent’s captivating pale blue ones, rimmed with thick shadow to really make them pop. She looks so pretty beneath them. She strokes their thigh consolingly and slowly hums the melody directly onto them. It sends vibrations that transform into tremors in their legs. Kel whimpers, but gives in to her mouth.

“Mm, gods I’ve missed you.” Their voice is shaky and breathless, the fear inside of them making their words seem somewhat insincere. Little yelps and whines follow as Millicent drags and flicks and circles her tongue against them, into them. They really are adorable, she thinks, helpless under her touch. 

She reaches her hand from underneath their thigh to add her consoling touch to the hand holding pile at their abs. She releases her mouth to ask, “Feel good?”

Kel manages through clenched teeth, “Don’t stop.”

She grins and hums, pitying her partner for having to endure the slow pace. “Be patient, Kel.” They glare defiantly at her and she has to restrain herself from slapping them into shape. “Don’t be a brat.” She catches their fist tightening and them trying to form words of protest without proving her point. She revels in their struggle. She generously wets her two forefingers with her spit and ghosts over their entrance. “Sybille? Does that feel good?”

Their shoulders raise as she giggles, quietly for once. “It doesn’t hurt.” They say with great relief. “I wasn’t expecting to feel all warm and tingly.” They sigh, almost romantically.

She knew she was good, but was surprised to find the extent of her talents somehow leading to relax the chaotic ball of energy that is Sybille. Kel is a bit astonished themself. “That’s it, baby.” Millicent praises. “Breathe with me.”

She sucks in a deep breath close to their skin then blows cool air against the kiss marks she left on their thighs. It tickles, which makes Sybille laugh, but Kel focuses and follows the pattern. Deep breaths, in through their nose and out through their mouth. Happy thoughts. They could trust her, she was different. She would never hurt them. Once Millicent wages their heart rate has slowed, with extreme caution, she inserts one of her wet fingers inside. 

The sharp pain that is burned into Sybille’s memories scrapes back into her full force and she immediately cries out, backs away, and kicks Millicent square in the eye socket, accidentally. Millicent holds her face in shock and pain.

A pang of regret and anger surges through Kel. “You bitch!” They yell at their own hands. They want so badly to punish the stupid ghost girl inside of them but have no idea how. A string of murmured apologies follow, both to Kel and Millicent, as Sybille forces their hands away from ripping at their own skin in a rage. 

“Shh.” Millicent hushes them. She checks her nose for blood, but only finds remnants of her smeared lipstick. “It’s okay.”

“I’m really sorry, mommy.” Sybille pouts and helplessly grasps for the hand that’s nursing Millicent’s eye. Millicent is surprised to hear the nickname still in use. “I promise I won’t do it again.”

“Again?” She thought their erotic activities would stop here for the night. 

Sybille takes it as a game and nods excitedly. “Again! Please play with me again. I promise I’ll be good. See?” They extend their pinky finger.

Millicent is not keen on having her eye caved in, but supposes she would be prepared this time. She understands why Sybille is so skittish, more than anyone, or at least she was the only one to fully understand until Kel adopted all of her thoughts and feelings. Still, she could forgive them easily. She takes a few quiet moments to recover, then assumes her role once more. It was hard to resist their request to ‘play with them,’ again, as if they were her little doll. Instead of wrapping her finger around theirs, she holds their hand and kisses their pinky. “You won’t hurt mommy this time, right? Use your words. Kel knows the safe word.”

They are relieved to hear she is still interested in finishing them off, the build up of her teasing was driving them over the edge with no release. Kel is now pissed and horny. “If she makes me do that again, I swear I’ll kill-“

“Kel.” Millicent interrupts, her voice strict. “You know she didn’t do it on purpose.”

Kel flinches at the stern tone of Millicent’s voice. Even her motherly chastising is kind of hot. “Yes, ma’am.” All them, this time. 

Millicent shows a small smile and retraces her steps back to their mouth first before resuming their most recent position. Sybille notices she tastes funny and yet wants more. She gives her that, bobbing her lips over theirs passionately. Millicent brushes strands of hair away from their forehead, damp with sweat from suffering the stress of being two damaged people in one trying and failing to open up to this beautiful goth woman.

She kisses their forehead and whispers, “I love you.”

Kel thinks on this, and though they are afraid of the answer, they ask with trepidation, “Who?”

She looks almost slightly offended, as if the answer was obvious. “All of you. Every part.” She cups their cheek and looks deeply into their eyes, as if there was another set hidden faintly behind the silver ones watching her, so full of hope. “You’re my everything.”

They smile as one and kiss her genuinely. “We...” They start, then put their foot in their mouth, upset at how unsettling that would have sounded, albeit the truth. “I love you too.” 

She kisses them one last time, suppressing a laugh from their charming identity slip ups, then shifts downward between their legs once more. 

“You’re still dripping wet, sweetie.” She teases. Kel flushes, but can’t look away when Millicent dips her slender finger into them and then tastes it. She pushes her long finger down her throat, sucking their juices off from the base of her knuckle to the tip of her nail. She hums with satisfaction and licks her lips afterwards. 

Millicent made it look so good, Sybille had to ask, “Can I try?” 

Millicent blinks, nearly stunned by the suggestion. “You’re so dirty.” She playfully chides them, but takes a sample, slowly inching farther into them, earning her a gasp from them, then offers her soaked finger to their lips. “I love it.”

Sybille delicately taste tests a small lick at first. It’s unlike anything they’ve ever tried before, but beyond that they’re not sure if they’ve ever seen Millicent so absorbed in their reaction. They like watching her expression change as they suck on her finger. She involuntarily moans, and a dash of pink rises on her porcelain face. Kel can’t believe they’re doing this, but damn if it isn’t making everyone involved hot. 

Millicent retrieves her finger and uses the slickness to slide into them with ease. Kel jerks, but takes deep breaths and mumbles, “It’s okay,” over and over, babying themself. Sybille concentrates on the positive associations that Kel has with being touched and allows their body to feel everything they feel. Their parts are only mutilated on the outside, after all. Any pain she experiences is only a trick of her mind. Millicent knows their body well. She knows the right places to touch to make them squirm. It aches, but in a way that makes her crave more. Kel smirks. She’s finally starting to understand their lust. 

Millicent hovers her lips, smeared with black, over their clit and encourages them, happy to see them getting along. “That’s good, baby. You’re doing so good.” She swirls her tongue around their most sensitive spot.

“Ah, please, mommy.” Kel whines, reveling in the sensation as Millicent hooks her finger to press against their walls. 

“Yes, my little one?” She coos. They regret every second she pulls her sweet mouth away.

She assumes Sybille is going to plead for her to stop, but curiosity gets the better of her, and to Millicent’s surprise, and to some of their own, they beg greedily. “More.”

She obeys, retracting her finger only to lick and add a second. They whine at the pressure of Millicent stretching and filling them up. “You’re so tight.” She says, then she continues hungrily licking and sucking, finally satiating what she’s been thirsting for ever since they left only a few days ago.

They have a hard time keeping still and quiet with the throes of pleasure rocking into them with every pump and tug of Millicent’s masterful technique. Kel is mortified by the sounds that come from their throat, so childish and pathetic and needy, like a baby, but Sybille can’t help it. She’s only ever known pain in that area. Millicent was changing her whole world. But mommy never told her that girls would hurt her, maybe it was different for them. Everything Millicent does sends her reeling on a journey of ecstasy. She never understood that this is what Kel feels every night with Millicent. They were so lucky, and now, so is she. 

She gasps as Millicent thrusts her fingers and her tongue faster, hitting their spots rhythmically over and over, spots she didn’t even realize existed. She feels knots build up in their stomach, and like something is about to burst but she doesn’t know what or why but she needs it to happen now. They squirm, but Millicent holds them down and follows where their hips lead. They cry, nonsense spilling from their lips. Their heart hammers in their chest, they can hardly keep up with their breathing, and they grow heated and urgent on the edge of something both horribly new and deliciously familiar. 

“Yeah, mommy, right there, that feels so- ah-“ Kel whines noisily between bated breaths. Millicent loves hearing them plead with Sybille’s small, weak voice, it inspires her to increase their pleasure with the vibrations of her own moans. Their breath catches as she does so.

It suddenly becomes too much for them to handle. Their legs threaten to close in but they force themself to push them away from entrapping Millicent’s head. They moan louder and louder.

“Stop!” Kel cries, then growls in frustration. “No, don’t stop, I’m gonna...” They lurch, the sensitivity increasing rapidly, “ngh stop!! Please!” Kel whines and groans, Sybille doesn’t understand that this is supposed to feel like before the final release. Millicent nearly pulls away but Kel digs their fingers into her hair and forces her to keep sucking. “No! I need it, I’m close-“ Their eyes go dark before they can argue with themself anymore but by then it’s too late. Their nails claw into the sheets and Millicent’s hair, they arch their back and scream louder than Millicent has ever heard. Over and over, they scream and writhe with each wave of pleasure that pulses through their whole body. Millicent watches as what little she can see of their eyes in their hot, strained expression flashes back and forth from black to silver. Euphoria crashes over them and their insides throb. Millicent feels their walls pulsating around her fingers and drinks from them as she pulls them out. 

The residents adjacent to Millicent would either think she’s torturing someone or infer just how good she is in bed. It’s usually her doing all the screaming, so this was nice for a change. She loves Kel’s usual muffled and subdued moans, they were sexy and more sensually secretive. They could take a beating from her without making a scene. But she had to admit, this huge reaction was so rewarding. She feels victorious, like she holds all power and control over them. Plus, they are too damn cute, acting like it was the first time all over again- which, it partly was.

They’ve never came that hard before. Sybille’s never orgasmed before at all, she never thought she would be able to or even wanted to. But with how powerful that release was... she wants to do it again. Kel laughs breathlessly at her insane thought. Their whole body aches in a good way, sore and tender yet so relieved. Their legs quivered. Their noodle-like arms flop over their forehead as they catch their breath.

Millicent magically washes her massacred lipstick away and crawls over their lanky body to meet them face to face. 

“Wow.” She whispers.

An incredulous, light and fluffy laugh bubbles up from them. “Yeah... wow.”

“How did that feel?” She wonders.

They immediately grab her cheeks and kiss her with the last remaining resources of energy they have in response. Her lips aren’t as sticky without lipstick, but soft and supple. They taste themself on her tongue. They pull away only to catch their staggered breath again. 

“That good, huh?” She says, pride curling her lips into a half smile.

“It feels like my soul...” Kel looks confused to the ceiling and readjusts. “Both souls, left my body. At the same time.”

Millicent positions herself higher up on the pillows and places Kel’s head on her chest. She brushes through their long hair that drapes over their shoulder in a tangled mess. She slowly rubs over their arms, soothing them in a motherly fashion. 

“You were so good.” She praises, her voice like honey. “I’m so proud of you.”

It’s jarring to hear Millicent baby them when they’re so used to her bossing them around, shouting slurs at them that they taught her, and biting and clawing at them whenever they pin her down. Still, the fact that she takes on this role so well and praises them for coming so hard is so taboo and dirty. “Thank you, mommy.” The words escape before they have a chance to think about them. They unconsciously snuggle into her breasts. “Thank you for teaching me-“

Kel pushes off of their pale and slender love and shakes their head as if the motion will flick Sybille out of their conscious. “Alright, that’s enough.” They have this feral instinct to bat their own hands, everything inside of them screaming ‘don’t touch my girlfriend,’ struggling to grasp what exactly just took place. They feel drawn to Millicent, a pitiful “Noooo...” mewling at the back of their mind, but they deny the needy ghost of this desire to feel Millicent’s warmth again and hear her calming voice.

“Kel.” Millicent warns. “Share with your ghost.”

Kel can’t believe this is happening right now. They know she’s trolling them and it pisses them off. “No. Stop that.”

“Kel.” She warns again, this time with the slightest nearly undetectable but devious grin. “Do you need a time out?”

The condescending notion crawls in their skin, making them feel unclean. And yet, some part of them is afraid of the consequences and shouts. “No!”

“Come here.” She beckons sweetly. 

Kel obeys and lays their head against her chest once more.

Millicent asks them, “Do you like mommy’s tits?”

The question makes them jump out of their skin. “Millicent, of course I like your-“

“Shh. You’re in time out right now, Kel.”

Kel blanches. “You can’t do that!”

“Sybille?” Millicent ignores them. “What do you think of mommy’s tits?”

“Am I allowed to say?” They ask.

“Of course, princess.” She twirls their hair.

They tentatively poke her skin. “They’re squishy.” Millicent takes their hand and lets them feel her up. They squeeze and she gasps. “And fun.” They grip harder, making her moan, as Kel butts in, “and mine.”

She just laughs, then guides their hand down lower, wrapping their fingers inside of her. “What do you think of mommy’s pussy?”

Sybille giggles at the name but then gapes at the feeling. “It’s so warm.” Kel notices how wet she is and squints at her accusingly. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” 

She groans, “How many times do I have to tell you to shut up, moss licker?” 

Kel bites their lip, carnal rage burning inside them, and Sybille’s snickers escape through the gap. 

“If you get to cum twice as hard,” Millicent explains casually, “I want to get fucked twice as hard.” 

“Is that right?” Kel glares at her seductively, then winces. “But I don’t know how.”

“Poor thing.” Millicent pets their face lovingly. “I’ll guide you.”

Kel shakes their head and steps off the bed, nearly tripping onto their face both due to forgetting how sore and weak their body was and because of Sybille not wanting to leave. “Oh, we’ll fuck you, slu-“ Sybille stops them from calling Millicent a slut which results in them literally choking on their own words. They cough and their frustration causes them to rip the bottom drawer of her nightstand off of its hinges. “You like toys, don’t you Sybille?” They nod excitedly. “Yeah, Millicent has lots of them.” They dig through the drawer to find whatever looks most brutal. “Let’s play.”

**Author's Note:**

> I could probably go on, but this felt like a fun place to stop and leave the rest to imagination.


End file.
